Let's Try Love
by feshnie
Summary: Prussia wants to see everyone's reaction when he announces he's in a relationship with England. England thinks it's all a game but Prussia has other ideas. PrUK, one-sided PruIta, one-sided USUK
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

Title: Let's Try Love

Author: feshnie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Eventual PruEng, GerIta, hints of SpaMano, one-sided PruIta, one-sided USUK

Summary: Prussia wants to see everyone's reaction when he announces he's in a relationship with England. England thinks it's all a game but Prussia has other ideas.

Warnings: Slash; cursing; fast-paced; major OOC. Rating may go up depending on how this goes

Disclaimer: Do not own. Have not owned anything. Will never own anything. Period.

**A/N**: This story has been posted on my DA before and it's already had quite a few chapters written. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Plan<span>

England truly cannot figure out just why he had decided to take a seat next to the oddly silent man. If he thought about it hard enough, it might have been because the man was sporting a look he was almost familiar with. Almost.

At the sight of the approaching Englishman, Prussia looked up, startled. England felt a bit awkward now that the blood red eyes were on him but he sat down anyway.

That day had a beautiful weather with enough sun and a bit of breeze now and then. It made it even better that they were sitting on a bench in the park with a few people passing by. The sound of the distant crowd was but a dull lull and accompanied with the birds chirping, trees rustling, and the nearby fountain made it feel poetic even. What was not, was the tense silence between them.

By now, England questioned his sanity for even wanting to sit beside this man. He might have been better off returning to his hotel and preparing for tomorrow's world meeting. It didn't help that Prussia was still staring at him, with an added crease between his brows, and it made him feel vulnerable and unbearably awkward.

Just as he was about to snap at the man to stop with the rude staring, a light-hearted voice called out, "Prussia~!"

Two sets of eyes turned to the owner of the voice. Italy was waving energetically at them with a silent Germany by his side and, quite randomly, England took note of how close the two were standing next to each other – with Italy clinging rather cutely to the German's arm. It wasn't any different per se – since the Italian had always loved to attach himself to Germany – but England could feel that there was something more to that gesture than what he knew.

"Ita-chan! West! Did'ja come to spend time with the awesome me?" Prussia yelled back, jumping up from the bench and waving just as eagerly at the two. The brown-haired man detached himself from Germany and skipped over to Prussia. Upon noticing another familiar face, Italy waved at England with a cheery smile while Germany, approaching closely behind his companion, only nodded his acknowledgement. England gave a curt nod in return as well.

"Ve~ Prussia, we're going to have dinner outside tonight! I wanted to cook for Germany but brother cooked all the pasta we brought over last night. Brother Spain ate a lot because brother put a lot of tomato in and before they realized it the pasta was finished! Even the one we kept for emergency. Ve~ I wanted to go out and buy the ingredients but Germany said we should just eat out," Italy rambled on, producing an adorable pout. England, accidentally looking away from the Italian, saw that Germany had a small blush on his cheeks even though his expression was a bit disgruntled. "He said that it might take some time to find ingredients here and we're not used to this place so we might get lost. Maybe tomorrow I'll go buy some but for tonight we're going to eat at an Italian restaurant!"

"Afterwards, we can hit the bar if you want, bruder," Germany added as an afterthought.

England thought Prussia was sure to want to tag along seeing as the night ended with a promise of beer but to his shock, the albino shook his head.

"Na~h! The great me has an awesome date tonight with a totally hot chick!" Prussia replied, looking rather proud of himself.

"Bruder…" Germany began to say before Italy cut in.

"Wow! Prussia managed to find a date! Is she beautiful?"

Prussia laughed obnoxiously at this before crossing his arms smugly and throwing his head back. "Only the cutest one around! So the Great Me can't let you bask in my awesomeness tonight. You two can go on ahead!"

"Okay then~!" Italy said cheerfully before returning to the blond German's side. Germany looked at his brother disapprovingly but just shook his head. "We're going now~ Bye!"

"I guess we'll take our leave. Be careful, bruder," Germany said seriously. Prussia made shooing motions, still with the big grin on his face. "See you tomorrow then, England."

England had to clear his throat to respond, "Yes, see you tomorrow."

Both of them watched in silence as Germany and Italy continued on down the road leading to the town. Once they turned the bend and disappeared behind a few trees, Prussia fell back on the bench with a loud thud. Startled, England turned to him sharply, ready to tell him off for scaring him but his words died in his throat at the very expression the other had on his face. It was as if he was drained to the core. Drained and depressed.

All of a sudden the eyes turned to him, catching him off guard again.

"You sure have it nice, not having a brother," Prussia muttered, very much annoyed.

"I beg your pardon?" England retorted angrily, confused and annoyed. What was the man insinuating? That he was a bad older brother?

"Well, it's not that actually," Prussia continued to mutter, this time bitterly. "West is a cool brother…I just wish…"

It was weird. Prussia was weird. Maybe America's abominable alien friend had swiped his personality with – with – with bloody hell knows who! England scooted away from the depressed man, seriously pondering if he should make a mad dash for it or try to slink away quietly. Hell knows whatever has taken over the ex-nation might infect him.

"Hey England, have you ever been in love?"

England inwardly cursed. Just when he thought Prussia wasn't going to acknowledge his presence – thus enabling him to run off like a gentleman – the man goes ahead and addresses him directly. He also felt a strange sense of Déjà vu – except instead of a wine-loving ninny, he got Prussia. The world had something against him.

"W-what ever do you mean? Of course a gentleman like me has fallen in love before!" His voice was slightly high-pitched now even though he was telling the truth.

"With a person you know you'll never have?" Prussia continued, his voice lower. England blinked and looked down. No wonder the albino looked so sombre.

England thought about it for a while. Past trials and his history made him only truly ever love himself. He figured, after too many heartbreaks and betrayal, he should be allowed at least this kind of selfishness. He did give thought to Prussia's question and, immediately, his mind conjured up an image of America; His once-colony that he loved so much but could never have. Not before; never now.

"America, huh?" Prussia suddenly spoke up, pulling England out of his thoughts. Had he said the boy's name out loud? "Seems like I was right."

The blond's face flushed a deep red as he folded his arms defiantly. "Nonsense!"

"I know how you feel, man," Prussia said with a light snicker before he fell silent again, lost in thought. The other fidgeted in his seat before he turned his emerald eyes to the other.

"Who is it that you like?" England asked, with a bit of hesitance. "N-not that I care! I just think it's only fair that you tell me! HAHA!"

Prussia turned to him with an odd look before he laughed bitterly, eyes turning back to stare at his hands in his lap. England felt a bit offended at the laugh even though it might not have been meant for him but he allowed the man time to answer. It was nearly a minute later before Prussia let out a heavy sigh, leaning his back on the bench. "It's Ita-chan."

Had England been drinking anything, he would have surely spit it out. As it is, he could only gape. Well sure, Prussia had always shown blatant interest in the Northern part of Italy but England never thought those feelings ran _that_ deep. He just thought the other adored cute and bouncy things.

"I – I see," he replied, looking around uncertainly and feeling quite lame.

"But he and West are going out now," the albino said with another deep sigh.

"They are?" England had to make sure. It was palpably obvious to everyone that Germany and North Italy's feelings for each other ran deeper than friendship but because neither had acted upon it – became the first to breach that thinning wall of friendship into love – everyone had decided to just let time take its course on the two countries. Not to say there hadn't been any attempts by certain parties to get them together but both had either been ignorant of it or totally oblivious. England, for one, didn't care if they decided to just stay friends forever. It wasn't beneficial to him either way. He does, however, listen to France, Hungary and Austria talk about it sometimes and, unconsciously, took note of the two. He doesn't tell anyone about this though because it is neither necessary nor useful information for him.

So, hearing that the two were together at last was a bit shocking. Just a bit, seeing as he had somewhat expected it to happen sooner or later.

"West finally decided to make a move last month," Prussia interrupted his train of thought and made the Englishman look at him. "Got on his knees and gave Ita-chan a tomato ring like a fucking sap."

There wasn't any venom in Prussia's words. Rather, he looked like he was recounting a good memory.

"You were there with them?" England wondered aloud. The red eyes glanced at him before returning to his hands.

"Ita-chan told me," Prussia said after a while, his voice hollow, and England felt a churn in his stomach. "He even showed me the ring and it wasn't like he was trying his best to hide his hickey. Not like West at least. West is always too serious and too private. Won't even let his brother know what's going on in his mind."

England was truly at a loss of words. He, himself, couldn't imagine if America had come up to him just to brag about a new lover that wasn't him.

"This fucking sucks, man," Prussia hissed in irritation suddenly, slouching in his seat and letting his head rest on the bench, making him stare at the darkening sky. "I can't even hate any of this. I'm fucking happy for them but damn it all to hell if I'm not bitter about it."

"I can relate," England mumbled mindlessly, his mind thinking of a certain blond idiot.

"We're really fucked up," Prussia added.

"I wouldn't say that. At least no one knows of this except us," the Englishman said distractedly, still remembering about sky-blue eyes and one-sided feelings.

"We should get together, you know? We're not gonna end up liking anyone else anyway," the German said, letting his head loll to the side so he can look at the blond properly.

"That would be the day," England scoffed, folding his arms together and crossing his legs. "That snail-eating pompous git would laugh his bloody arse off. Just the thought is ludicrous."

Prussia didn't respond for quite a while and it made England curious. He chanced a peek at the other's face only to see he was deep in thought again. It gave him a foreboding feeling, seeing the man so out of character – not that he hadn't already been acting oddly since the beginning.

"You know, I kind of want to see it," Prussia said after a while, sitting up straighter and turning to the blond, one of his arm swinging to grab the back of the bench as he made himself face England.

"Want to see…what exactly?" his question was full of hesitance and caution as if the very answer would change his life forever. Prussia leaned closer to him; face a total mask of seriousness.

"I want to see everyone's face when I tell them we're together."

"WHAT?"

…

"Come on, England! Let's at least try this just once!" Prussia kept on pestering the Englishman as the both of them walked down the road towards their hotel.

"How many times must I tell you? No means no! Even if it's a bloody joke, it's ridiculous!" England fumed angrily, hastening his pace, trying his best to get away from the unreasonable man.

"Don't you want to see France's reaction?" Prussia blurted out, near exasperated. It made England stop in his tracks. The French bastard would surely see right through them but if they played it right, he bet the guy's face would be priceless. France did always think England would end up alone forever; even after he befriended Japan. Prussia, noticing that he had managed to snag the other's attention, quickly approached his side. "That guy would shit bricks, I just know it! He likes to believe you'll end up alone forever. No offense though! I didn't say it!"

England gritted his teeth. So the bastard had even told the German about his predicament.

"I – It won't work. He'll know we're just trying to mess with him. No one can fall in love overnight, especially me." England can say this much with confidence because he is well aware that France had long since noticed his one-sided feelings for America.

"So? That's not too hard! Let's fall in love first!" Prussia suggested, taking the other by surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: There you have it, the first chapter. Thank you for reading up to here. Please tell me what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2: His First Move

Title: Let's Try Love

Author: feshnie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Eventual PruEng, GerIta, hints of SpaMano, one-sided PruIta, one-sided USUK

Summary: Prussia wants to see everyone's reaction when he announces he's in a relationship with England. England thinks it's all a game but Prussia has other ideas.

Warnings: Slash; cursing; fast-paced; major OOC. Rating may go up depending on how this goes

Disclaimer: Do not own. Have not owned anything. Will never own anything. Period.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts~ I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: His First Move<span>

The next morning, England stepped out of his hotel room, his body feeling a bit weary due to a restless night, and was greeted by a bouquet of roses brandished under his nose. Following the owner of the hand holding out the flowers, he saw a dashing Prussia with his hair obviously combed and his suit finely tailored and a bit big on him. There was no question it belonged to Germany.

"Good morning, lovely!" Prussia greeted loudly, a big smirk on his face. England's untamed brows furrowed a bit but a light flush came to his cheeks.

"Isn't it a bit early to be doing this?" England remarked, nonetheless accepting the bouquet. The albino had even bought him live flowers and the fragrance made him feel calmer.

"Shit no. We gotta keep this up right from the start," he said, almost giddily, before he took hold of England's hand and tugged him to the elevator. "Let's get moving! Wouldn't wanna miss the World Meeting!"

The day before, when Prussia had announced that they were going to 'fall in love first', England had hit him on the head and was tempted to leave him on the floor in pain while he took off in fear for his sanity. Prussia, proving to be the hard head that he was, barely took a second before he was on his feet and grabbing the back of England's shirt. There was a light scuffle due to England trying to escape but the German had somehow managed to pique his interest with a few choice words.

Apparently, the 'falling in love' he meant was a total scam in the making. It involved Prussia doing his best to win the Briton's heart in front of their fellow nations, seeing as England would rather eat his boot than try to seduce the other. They established a timeline of four or five days of Prussia doing his best to make the Englishman fall 'madly in love' with him before they announce that they were in an established relationship.

England really felt it was a bit hard to believe but during their discussion, over an ice-cream sundae, he really thought deeply and thoroughly about how they were going to pull it off successfully. He didn't even know why. All he knew was that he would regret it in the end. That all his planning would fail at the slightest mistake and the other nations were going to laugh at him for being so desperate, he'd sought after the ex-nation. The truth was far from that – seeing as it was Prussia who suggested and begged him to be an accomplice – but when had the truth shone brighter than the lie?

As it was now, Prussia was already making a vital mistake. Sending roses to England was acceptable but they should remain more distant if they wanted to avoid suspicion. They were definitely doomed to mockery.

"Prussia," England began awkwardly, stopping in his tracks and pulling his hand away from the warm hold. They were just a few steps away from the elevator and anyone could come in on them talking like this but England needed the other to understand how things should go. "The flowers are nice."

The Englishman felt something flutter in his stomach – that he blamed was because of the absence of breakfast – at the sight of the smile Prussia gave from his compliment. His cheeks felt a bit warm as well.

"The flowers are nice," England repeated, wetting his lips before continuing. "But we shouldn't walk around together _yet_. Did you forget what we discussed yesterday?"

"Huh?" the albino tilted his head in confusion.

"We are not supposed to be seen talking so casually yet and that includes holding hands," England explained, his voice taking an exasperated tone. "First step was flirting, remember? You come to me at random in front of everyone, say nice words, I deny and get all grouchy, walk away and you pursue me. Remember?"

"Eh? So I only get to appear right at the end? That's not fair!" Prussia retorted, pouting and crossing his arms. "But I dressed up today! Do you know how hard it was to convince West to lend me his suit? He thinks I'm going to sell it for an Xbox!"

Good Lord, Prussia was _whining_.

"Do you or do you not want this crazy scheme to work?" England berated, hugging the bouquet in one arm while the other hand was on his hips. Prussia mumbled something that didn't manage to register to the blond. "Speak up before I shove this down your throat!"

"You're so not cute," Prussia repeated louder. England visibly bristled before shoving the roses into the other's chest and trudged towards the elevator.

"That's it! We're not doing this anymore! Go rot in Davy Jones Locker for all I care!" England shouted angrily, jabbing the elevator button repeatedly. Prussia spun on his heels, a bit panicky.

"Wait, England! Hey, that's not awesome! You promised!" Prussia approached the shorter male with a bit more caution.

"You forced me into this, you ungrateful git!" England all but hissed just as the elevator gave a ding to signal its arrival. He felt a bit relieved to note that it was empty seeing as Prussia had stepped inside with him and instantly had him trapped in one corner. It was going to be awkward trying to explain just what they were doing, as innocent as it was. "You could at least press the button! We're not moving at all!"

"I don't care. I won't press it until you agree to go on with our plan," Prussia said, brows knitted in a serious manner.

"You bloody idiot! What if someone calls for this elevator as well? Hurry up and press the button!" England tried shoving the other away only to have that plan backfire when the albino stepped closer, invading his personal space. Their eyes met in defiance, neither wanting to back down. All was still inside the elevator and he was afraid the other might hear his quickened heartbeat and feel the flutter in his stomach. This wasn't a good time for him to be mesmerized by the scarlet irises too but he was anyway. "F-Fine. Just make sure you remember the plan well and don't irritate me."

Prussia's smile was dazzling like it never was before and it created a hitch in England's breath as the taller man turned around and pressed the button to the ground floor. The elevator started moving down and the shorter man tried his best to ignore the other. That is, until he felt something nudge his elbow.

"It's for you, you know," Prussia said in a low voice, nudging the bouquet of roses again while he shuffled his foot around – a rather cute display of nervousness. England had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling.

"I will accept it. Thank you," England replied after a while, taking the flowers and hugging it to his chest with one arm. Just then, he noticed that the other's necktie was a bit crooked. Out of habit, he stepped towards the other man and adjusted it until it was neat and straight. As he was unconsciously patting the tie down, his eyes met with the red ones and he saw a light smirk on the other's face.

"So you _are_ cute after all," Prussia commented just as the elevator dinged to show their arrival. England spun on his heels and marched out, his face flushed right to his ears.

…

As expected, several nations were curious as to why England had brought over a bouquet of roses and for whom it was. France, also as expected of everyone, was the one to approach the Brit.

"What is this, _mon cher_? Did you buy these to make yourself feel better?" there was an obvious sneer in the question. England wanted so much to shove every piece of rose down the other's throat but he held back. He was both frustrated and at a loss now. The roses, although very sweet of Prussia, was really an unexpected interference to the plan. England wasn't sure if he should boast about it coming from someone or just attempt to shove the fragrant objects into any possible hole that France might have. Lord knows, the guy probably had an extra anus for double penetration.

Better yet, he could just bash the whole thing on his head and be done with both France and the unscheduled roses. Before England could give in to his desires, France noticed a small object poking out from among the blood red beauties. He took the object into his hands, which turned out to be a small card.

"Even writing a message to yourself?" France asked with a chuckle, raising perfectly lined eyebrows at the other. England panicked. He truly didn't know about the existence of the card until now. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a few nations sit up straighter to listen in on their conversation. He could only wish, as he stared at the Frenchman opening the card, that it was empty. "Let's see…England, Your beautiful eyes are the perfect shade of green I've ever seen. Love…"

France looked up at the man in question, his face in disbelief. "…Prussia."

A loud chorus of "WHAT?" filled the meeting room and Germany buried his face in his palm. England, on the other hand, was flushed to the tips of his ear from embarrassment. He denied feeling happy because of the compliment for there was no reason he should be. Prussia probably pulled that one out of some random pick-up lines book and it just accidentally fit him. The room buzzed with mumblings and he could feel many pair of eyes on him, especially from the nation in front of him.

Deciding enough was enough, England cleared his throat and stood from his seat.

"I'm sure this was just a prank from him," England gritted out coolly, knowing well that he should be playing the annoyed card lest France grows suspicious. "I wouldn't put it past him to mess with my feelings. Especially seeing as he's friends with the likes of you."

He nearly sighed in relief when France smirked, completely buying the idea. He gave an irritated huff and plucked the card out of the Frenchman's hand before stuffing it into the bouquet. The door to the meeting room burst open and in rushed America, walking like the wind with his mouth around a hamburger. Germany took the opportunity to start the meeting and everyone was forced to return to their seats.

* * *

><p>AN: Please leave me a review of what you think. I really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3: Others Get a Hint

Title: Let's Try Love

Author: feshnie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Eventual PruEng, GerIta, hints of SpaMano, one-sided PruIta, one-sided USUK

Summary: Prussia wants to see everyone's reaction when he announces he's in a relationship with England. England thinks it's all a game but Prussia has other ideas.

Warnings: Slash; cursing; fast-paced; major OOC. Rating may go up depending on how this goes

Disclaimer: Do not own. Have not owned anything. Will never own anything. Period.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. It made me really happy to know you love this story.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Others Get a Hint<span>

As expected, World Meeting didn't go smoothly at all. It never did and today was just one of the few worst episodes. As lunchtime rolled around, England was limping a bit, having gotten into a rather physical fight with France. What made the pain tolerable was the memory of blood trickling down the other's nose from a punch sent too hard. Admittedly, he also gained a cut in his lip but he was quite sure a France moaning about his broken nose was worth it. He shifted the bouquet of roses onto his other arm while the other flexed around the handle of his briefcase.

"Hey England!" America called out loudly, running to walk alongside him. "Going out for lunch?"

"Yes. Are you coming with?" England asked, trying to walk normally. That blasted wine-loving bastard was going to pay for marring his gentlemanly movements. Alfred nodded before he rambled on about a game he just started playing. England had half a mind to tell the superpower that his time was better used on stabilizing his nation than shooting down mass numbers of zombie when a sudden weight draped around his shoulders.

"Heya there, brat!" Prussia greeted the taller blond, tightening his grip around England's shoulder. The green-eyed man spluttered with a deep flush on his cheeks. "And how have you been doing, my precious birdie?"

"G-get off, you bloody prat!" England all but screamed, shoving the other off his shoulder hard and stumbling on his feet. He caught himself and spun around dangerously to the new arrival, clutching his bag to his chest and brandishing the bouquet at the other. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"You're going out for lunch, right? So the awesome me is offering you a never before heard of deal to have a meal with the Great Me!" Prussia stated, puffing his chest out and whipping his hair back – not that it had much effect seeing as his hair was pretty short. America gave a boisterous laugh.

"Bloody hell no!" England replied and he very nearly regretted it when he saw the other's face fall. "I won't be able to eat right with you there."

"You break my heart, my precious birdie," Prussia said in mock sadness, hands over his heart. England's face flushed a bright red. Why did the albino insist on calling him that pet name of all things? It felt a bit mortifying but it also made his insides tingle. "Staring at you while I'm eating will make my food taste so much better."

As he was saying this, he neared the Englishman and ran a warm and gentle hand on the other's cheek while his face held such a gentle look on it that it made the Brit's breath catch in his throat. The eyes, that he had very recently found captivating, shined with something he dare not put name to. England grew even more flustered, his face growing warmer.

"S-stop that, y-you unimaginable idiot!" England shouted, his voice rising in octave, when he slapped the hand away and turned on his heels. As gentlemanly as he could manage, he practically flew down the hallway in a gust of dust and blood red petals.

America and Prussia could only gape, before the older of the two got back to his senses and followed after the blond. "H-hey! Where are you going? I haven't finished praising you yet!"

The superpower continued to stare as Prussia managed to catch England by the waist and was hugging the life out of him while his victim was trying his best to escape.

"Oh? What's this?" America heard an all too familiar voice. He turned his head slightly and was greeted by France who was just emerging out of another corner. "You're not going out for lunch? I would have thought you would be the first to stuff yourself in the face."

America glanced back but saw that England and Prussia had disappeared behind a corner.

"That was disturbing," he mumbled distractedly. France only looked at him oddly before shaking his head and continuing down the hallway.

…

It was only once England was outside the building, with a satisfied Prussia – for he had managed to bug the Englishman into having lunch with him – that he realized he had unconsciously followed through with their plan. It also brought the realization that Prussia was far better than him at this flirting game. That, in turn, made him sulk.

"Let's go have lunch!" Prussia said, happily, grabbing one of his hands and all but skipped down the road. England, coming back to his senses, dug his heels into the ground and tugged his hand out of the others hold. The albino looked back in confusion, his fingers closing around air.

"I don't want to have lunch with you, you bloody twat! Stay away from me!" He bellowed, extremely red in the face, before high-tailing down the road, opposite of the way Prussia was going. The other man could only blink as he watched England escape behind a corner. He grimaced and folded his arms together.

"Bruder," a voice called from behind. Prussia turned and saw Germany and Italy staring at him oddly. So focused was he on the Englishman that he had not noticed the two earlier.

"West! Going out to lunch?" Prussia asked, turning a complete 180 degrees at the sight of the two. Italy grinned and was about to say something before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. The northern side of Italy looked up at his lover in question.

"Bruder, you're not trying to cause trouble are you?" the blond asked his brother, his hand still firm on the Italian's shoulder. Prussia just threw back his head and laughed.

"What are you saying? The Awesome Me never causes trouble. Trouble just can't stand my charm!" the older nation exclaimed proudly, chest puffed out.

"Then what is this –" Germany gestured rather ambiguously into the air "– that you're trying to do to England? I already said not to cause any more trouble," Germany couldn't help the accusing tone in his voice. Prussia's smile slowly disappeared before he grimaced and looked away. "I just want to know what it is you're doing all this for. You've been talking to yourself in the mirror, reading dating books, dressing nicely, buying him a bouquet. Are you…?"

Germany's hand had never flung around so much as it did now as he was trying to find a suitable word. Italy nearly chuckled as he held the nervous hand down. After sending Germany his warmest smile, he looked at the albino.

"Are you courting him?" Italy finished the other's words for him. The blond wasn't quite looking for that word but it would work just as fine in his opinion. What was important now was his brother's answer. Prussia didn't look startled by the question so it must have some truth behind it. "Do you love England?"

Prussia looked up, staring straight into the brown eyes of the Italian. There was an unreadable look on his face before he turned around and stuffed his hands into his pockets, started walking away and grumbling, "If you don't wanna have lunch, just say so."

"Bruder!" Germany called out angrily. Italy held onto his arm though, before he could march up to the retreating figure.

"Prussia! I hope everything goes well with England!" Italy called out happily. The addressed man stopped in his tracks and looked back at the Italian. He seemed to consider for a while before he fully turned and raised his hands up in triumph.

"I'll totally succeed! Just watch me!" He yelled back with a large grin that Italy replied with enthusiastic waves of his arm.

"I'll support you all the way!" the brunette said earnestly. A light flush appeared on the older man's face before he turned around again and ran down the road. Germany could feel the lightest tug on his lips but he still hoped that whatever Prussia was planning on doing to catch the Englishman's attention wouldn't cause him trouble. A chuckle from his lover made him look down. "They're so cute. Don't you think, Germany?"

He only snorted in reply.

"M-Maybe I don't have to feel bad after this," Italy mumbled as he sought for the bigger hands and gripped onto it.

Germany did not reply this time.

…

Unbeknownst to them, Austria had overheard from his seat on a bench conveniently hidden by overgrown bushes. He hadn't meant to listen. The conversation just floated to him and he had let his curiosity reign free when one of the speakers had been Prussia.

There was nothing really that he had wanted to do with the information. In fact, he felt a bit disturbed to know that Prussia was chasing after _England_ off all people. England probably deserved the – and you must excuse his language – rotten bastard.

Of course, he doesn't completely hate Prussia. Has not and probably never will. The ex-nation was annoying and mostly a pest but he always loved to believe Prussia was just a pitiful person striving to make Austria's life bad because his own life wasn't all that great. What, with all the 'Great Me' talk. It was clear to him that Prussia only says and acts the way he did to make himself feel better.

He cannot say this aloud to the man for many reasons – mostly because he knows the man will deny his statements with every fibre of his being.

A light crunching to his right distracts him from his thoughts and he peers out to the sidewalk from his little hidden seat.

It was France and America walking down towards him and he silently sank back to lean deeply on the bench, hoping both won't notice him. It was best for him to remain out of France's sight and hands while Hungary or Germany was not around. He felt ill at the thought of what part of him the Frenchman would feel enamored to grope today.

"– And when I reached the next level, it was like the game was made for me! You should've seen me when I totally kicked their ass in, like, 5 minutes!" America's animated voice invaded Austria's ears as they neared him. The dark-haired man tried not to fidget in case he gave away his presence.

"Did you finally reach the Big Boss?" France asked.

"Like you won't believe it! I totally nailed him! He never stood a chance against the Hero! I kicked his ass so good, he barely laid a finger on me. It was thanks to Japan for showing that little combo trick but my awesomeness was what made me get through. I swear, my fingers never moved so fast like it did last night," America continued to ramble on while they passed the bench Austria was on. "My boss called me after that. Said I should get some sleep since we've got the meeting and bla bla…"

France chuckled lightly and Austria chanced another peek out of his makeshift shield to watch their backs growing further away from him.

He exhaled softly and continued waiting under the shade for Hungary who would help him find his way home.

Well. How would those two react if Prussia actually managed to woo England off his feet? Out of discipline and elegance, Austria refrained from letting his amused grin from growing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I can't say I'm very satisfied with my wordings in this chapter but hopefully it's not too bad. Please leave me a review of what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: Planning Time

Title: Let's Try Love

Author: feshnie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Eventual PruEng, GerIta, hints of SpaMano, one-sided PruIta, one-sided USUK

Summary: Prussia wants to see everyone's reaction when he announces he's in a relationship with England. England thinks it's all a game but Prussia has other ideas.

Warnings: Slash; cursing; fast-paced; major OOC. Rating may go up depending on how this goes

Disclaimer: Do not own. Have not owned anything. Will never own anything. Period.

A/N: Sorry it took some time! Hope you enjoy this one~

Chapter 4: Planning Time

When England opened the door that late evening, he was half expecting it to be America who had called in earlier after the meeting and accused him of kidnapping his Nintendo DS Lite – or whatever version it was – when in reality, England had offered to tuck his game console in his briefcase while America tackled with his newest world problem solving blueprints and the meeting papers as well as his own 'aho-hero doodles' – as Japan had called it during one particular stressing world meeting a couple of years ago. England had even reminded the man that his console was with him when they had bumped into each other in the elevator after lunch break but between Alfred digging into his burger and France trying to _accidentally_grope him, the reminder barely got enough attention to seem important.

A very righteous and long lecture was on the tip of his tongue when he had tugged open the heavy hotel door, ready to give his once-colony a bit of his mind.

Only to come face to face with a bouquet of roses. England felt a strange sense of déjà vu approaching. This time, however, the flowers did not attack him.

"P-Prussia?" he asked, hesitantly. Slowly, the flowers shifted to the left, revealing the albino's tilted head grinning happily at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm visiting you," Prussia said happily, bringing the roses down and handing them to a startled England. "And I was thinking…"

The blond didn't realize he was holding his breath at that moment as he watched, transfixed, when the other leaned closer and placed a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth. The contact of chill lips on his skin broke him out of his reverie and he harshly pushed the other away.

"What do you think you're doing?" England all but screamed, his face growing incredibly red, brandishing the bouquet as if it was a weapon to defend himself and harshly rubbing the spot he had been kissed with his other hand. "Coming unannounced! At such a late hour no less! Have you no decency for other people's private life? And doing preposterous and uncalled for actions! What the bloody hell were you _thinking_?"

Prussia was alarmed by this reaction but it didn't deter him from tackling the other into the hotel room and practically slamming him against the wall next to the door. Rose petals flew everywhere and finally settled on the ground along with the damaged bouquet that had unraveled slightly from the sudden swinging and impact on the wall next to England. The door slipped close and the automatic lock gave a light click before everything fell into silence; save for the Englishman's heavy breathing and the light hum of the air-conditioning.

"It's called a kiss, England," Prussia said after a while, with an amused smirk on his face, leaning close. "I thought you of all people would realize this."

England scowled before roughly pushing the man away. "I demand that you explain your actions!"

"Stop being so uptight!" Prussia pulled away, all the while laughing, as if him kissing and barging into the Englishman's room was nothing out of the ordinary. "I've come to get reminded about our battle plan tomorrow."

"B-Battle?" England asked, a bit unsure, the flush slowly leaving his face now that Prussia had granted him his personal space again. "Oh! You must mean that falling in love plan…"

"Yeah. So what was tomorrow's plan again? I hope this time I get more action," Prussia said with an annoyed huff, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall opposite of England. "I actually searched for praising phrases from a dating book just to woo you today. West even caught me reading it but you totally broke my heart when you ran away like that before I could even put it to practice, y'know."

For some reason, England felt his chest tighten at those words.

"You don't have to try so hard," he mumbled in reply, looking at his feet before pushing away from the wall and slowly walking deeper into his hotel room.

Prussia let his eyes follow the back of England's head until he saw the other take a seat on his bed. He followed soon after, flopping down on the soft mattress on the right of England. They sat in silence, each consumed in their own thoughts before finally, the ex-nation spoke.

"I quite like this falling in love thing we're doing," he admitted softly, a touch of humour in his voice.

"What we're doing isn't real," England bit back harshly; Harsher than he had meant. He turned away from the albino, the hands in his lap balled into fists. "It's just temporary. Don't get used to it, you idiot."

"What if I do?"

The blond stiffened but, seconds later, he gritted out a reply, "You're a bloody idiot."

"Who's the idiot here? Don't be so stiff and just enjoy what we're doing," Prussia said with a laugh. "I definitely am. So stop being all moody and tell me what I gotta do tomorrow. I don't want you flipping out on me again."

England finally turned towards the other, his face full of incredulousness before he let out a heavy sigh. "Very well. I don't understand you at all."

To show his full concentration, Prussia turned his body towards the other, swinging his left leg onto the bed and letting his foot dangle off the edge. England looked at it in distaste, hoping no dirt would mar the blankets he'll be sleeping under tonight. When he looked up, red eyes were staring into his and he tried not to notice the soft look they were sending him as if… as if…

"Well, I'm waiting," Prussia said, a hint of smile on his lips. England looked down before tilting his head slightly to look at the wall ahead of him, not daring himself to stare into those tempting irises. They were giving him weird feelings.

"Tomorrow…" he began to say but felt a lump in his throat that he had to swallow down. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Tomorrow, I'll succumb to you. S-since we're going through with this in a fast pace, I don't see why I should beat around the bush."

"We're gonna have sex already?" Prussia asked, bewildered. There was a small painful crick when England's head whipped to glare at him.

"OF COURSE NOT!" bellowed the island nation. The albino only nodded uncertainly, leaning away in fear of England committing bodily harm on him. "What I meant was going out for lunch or dinner. I – I will dine with you…but only if you ask!"

"Oh, you mean like a date?"

"If you must call it that, then I will leave that decision to you."

"At a restaurant?"

"I will not accept fast food restaurants. As long as they have tea, all will be well…and it would be nice if it has a nice view…but I won't be too picky about that. Also, no French restaurants! I will most definitely not step into it and make sure you regret it for a thousand years!"

"Sheesh. You sure have a lot of expectations. Don't tell me you're expecting gifts as well."

England stiffened and pouted slightly. "You need not bother. I'm not some kind of girl."

"Heh heh~ Will I get to kiss you?"

The expression and flush on England's face was, without a doubt, priceless. Prussia wished he had brought his digital camera with him to record this moment for eternity but he told himself to stop regretting and to just imprint the memory in his mind. He took a moment of hesitance before he leaned forward and captured the Englishman's lips in an actual kiss. The little whine that England emitted when Prussia quickly deepened the kiss was music to his ears.

…

Surprisingly, it rained that early morning and Germany had woken up to find that Italy had somehow managed to get in bed with him. His suspicion that the smaller man could pick locks – even automatic ones – increased but he decided he'd ask the other at a later time. A glance to the clock on the bedside showed that there was still about 5 hours until the meeting started. His alarm was set in 2 hours but he could relax more if he started going through some of his paperwork now.

Germany allowed himself a full 2 minutes to stare at his lover and caress the other before he was climbing out of bed and putting on his pants. As silent as he can manage – not that Italy would wake up even if a bomb exploded next door – he walked over to TV area of the room.

Upon rounding the sofa set, he saw his brother sprawled, dead to the world, with the dating book open on his face. One of his arms dangled off the side of the couch and his feet rested on the armrest, still with their shoes on. Germany resisted his loud sigh before he grabbed a blanket that he had brought – for he is always prepared in case an Italian or Prussian lacked a blanket – and covered his brother with it.

The light action somehow brought the older man forth from his slumber and he blearily stirred before plucking the book off his face.

"Whozzeir? He asked drowsily.

"Bruder, sleep properly," Germany said with a small sigh, sitting down on a single sofa and pulling up his briefcase to start doing his work.

"Wha-? Is it morning already? What time is it?" Prussia asked, panicky. The book was tossed onto the coffee table and the blanket was flung aside as the ex-nation got up from his makeshift bed. "_Mein Gott_! Is it late? I haven't planned shit yet!"

"Bruder! Calm down!" Germany shouted, growing annoyed at the older man rushing about the room to find a clock. Prussia stilled in his track and unhanded the underwear he was taking out from the blond's luggage. A low whine from the bed made him clamp a hand over his mouth before he spoke again, his voice lower this time. "It is just past 6. It's still early."

"Oh…" Prussia said, relaxing before he glanced at the bed "Oh-!" A devious grin grew on his face before he abandoned the luggage bag – that he had thought contained a clock (gott knows what things Germany carries in them) – and lunged onto the bed, immediately crawling on top of the sleeping Italian.

"B-bruder! What do you think you're doing?" Germany hissed, all thoughts about getting some work done flying from his mind as he stood up and was by the bed in a flash. "Get off him!"

"Aww~ You're so cute, Ita-chan!" Prussia cooed, rubbing his cheek with the Italian's. Italy only emitted a small happy sigh before he settled back into his sleep. "When I found him pawing outside the door last night, I just had to let him in. Now you must thank me, West."

Germany couldn't help the image of a pouting Italian with cat ears and tail outside his door, tearing up and calling his name to open the door. His face was a bright pink in an instance. Prussia, busy with admiring the softness of his captive's cheeks, failed to notice his sibling's flushed look. "I – In any case, bruder, stop harassing him in his sleep!"

Prussia leaned back on all four before he turned his head to his brother, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. "Jealous, West?"

"Nonsense. I just don't want you to wake him up," the blond answered, folding his arms. Prussia's eyebrow seemed to rise as he gave an incredulous look at the other. "I won't be able to get any job done."

"Not because you'll be too busy staring at his ass of course," the other teased, wiggling his own in the air. Germany buried his face in a palm and shook his head.

"Bruder… Get off of Italy. Don't you have anything better to do?"

Prussia was going to reply before a thought occurred to him and he took on a panicked look while scrambling to get off the bed. Italy gave a small whine when the other's knee bumped into his thigh but settled back to slumber almost immediately, to Germany's utmost relief.

"I've gotta plan today's strategy!" Prussia all but screamed, scrambling for the dating book and his things. Several times, he nearly tripped over absolutely nothing and created a complete ruckus in their hotel room, which Germany was nearly surprised to discover was still not enough to wake the Italian up. Nearly. Once the albino had cleaned his face, combed back his hair and dressed himself in a clean shirt did the flurry of movements stop. The younger blonde shifted on his feet as he watched his brother slipping into his boots.

"Bruder," Germany finally found his voice, stopping the ex-nation in his tracks. Prussia slowly looked up at him, noting his troubled look, before folding his arms.

"There's no talking me out of getting England to be mine if that's what –"

"It isn't," the blue-eyed man cut in, sitting down on the sofa's armrest. He placed his elbows on his knees and clasped his hand together. Prussia could tell that his brother was arranging his words in his head but he waited for the man to talk. It didn't take long before Germany was sitting straight and licking his lips. "If you're serious about this, I just want you to know you have my support. I hope this time, it's not just a tempora –"

"It's not!" Prussia barked, too harshly than he had intended. He turned around and shrugged into his jacket before grabbing the dating book and darting for the door. His hand gripped the door handle when he stopped and gritted out, "It's my time to find my happiness."

With that, he was out the door, his face set in a scowl.

"Bruder!" Germany called out from the room door. The albino wanted to keep going but something in him made him stop and turn to his younger brother. The taller German held out a card that he realized, a second later, was the room key. "You nearly forgot this. You won't be able to get into the room without one."

Prussia flushed a bit before he stomped over to his younger brother and snatched the cardkey. He mumbled a 'thanks', avoiding Germany's amused eyes.

"Good luck, bruder," the blond said in a low voice, enough for it to be heard by him. Prussia looked up and kept his stare a little longer, as if assessing the other's sincerity.

"Yeah. Thanks," he mumbled, berating himself a while later for how weak it sounded, as he once again made his way down the hallway. He could practically feel his brother's blue eyes on his receding back but he didn't even look back once; not even when he rounded the corner.

**A/N**: Sorry I cut short on the scene in England's room but more about that in the next chapter. Please tell, me what you think. I really appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5: The Little Interference

Title: Let's Try Love

Author: feshnie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Eventual PruEng, GerIta, hints of SpaMano, one-sided PruIta, one-sided USUK

Summary: Prussia wants to see everyone's reaction when he announces he's in a relationship with England. England thinks it's all a game but Prussia has other ideas.

Warnings: Slash; cursing; fast-paced; major OOC. Rating may go up depending on how this goes

Disclaimer: Do not own. Have not owned anything. Will never own anything. Period.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews~ And whoah! I don't even know why it took me so long to put this up. I hope you enjoy it~

Chapter 5: The Little Interference

"My precious birdie~!"

Several things happened at that precise moment. France chocked on his cup of coffee, America accidentally hit France in the face with his game console when he had whirled to look in the general direction of the scream, Canada suddenly became visible for a minute and made a waitress drop her tray on France's foot, Austria – sitting four tables and two plants away from the four blondes – twitched and pulled up the newspaper he had been reading to hide his face and England, recognizing the accursed nickname before the owner of the voice, cringed. If not for the fact that they were in public and not in front of his rival and ex-colonies, England would have dove into the nearest bush to avoid the ex-nation. Curse him and his gentlemanliness and wrongly placed dignity. In that short moment he had taken to mentally scold himself, Prussia had plopped down into the seat in front of him and propped his chin on a palm whose elbow rests comfortably on the little café table.

"I dreamt of you last night. What should I do to let me invade yours?" was Prussia's casual greeting as his beautiful red eyes bore into England's. Behind the stupefied blonde, they could hear France muttering darkly about his injured cheek and foot. When the albino did not get a reply, he leaned towards the Englishman and said, "What's the matter? Too overwhelmed by my love for you?"

This instantly sent England flushing and spluttering in embarrassment – and later on, in disbelief.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, you pompous bastard!" he shouted angrily. He practically sizzled when Prussia smirked.

"But I don't mind, my love," Prussia said, reaching out his free hand to gently take the smaller island nation's hand into his and bringing it – with a bit of difficulty seeing as England wasn't very complying at the moment – towards him before pressing his lips to pale knuckles.

A violent shiver ran down the blond's spine and his mind instantly replayed the scene last night when the Prussian had done the same, only to his lips.

"_Heh heh~ Will I get to kiss you?"__ The albino asked, sounding too happy than how England felt about the subject._

_He rightfully blushed while his mind worked a mile a minute._

_It wasn't as if he was foreign to the joining of another's lips with his own. He had kissed a lot of people in his long life as a nation – even his rival, France. Mostly he had done it while he was drunk and lonely – particularly at a time that he hasn't been 'getting any' as America put it – as that was the case when he had kissed Canada and been kissed by America. They usually try to forget it in the morning as being intoxicated made you do a lot of strange things. It was most awkward when France tried to blackmail him with a photo of him making out with a very, very drunk Spain but in time he had burned the negatives and shredded the picture into unrecognizable pieces._

_As it was, he rarely kissed anyone when he was completely sober – other than the young women he brought home during his younger years when he was still opening up to romance and sexual endeavours. He long stopped doing it when he had accidentally grown fond of a human only to see them pass away as mortals naturally did._

_Now, as if in a complete trance, he watched Prussia lean towards him, a bit hesitatingly – as if asking for his permission – before pressing a very soft kiss on his lips. His heart thumped erratically in his chest and his hand unconsciously gripped the sheets. He didn't know what to think. His lips burned where it joined with the other and he felt light-headed. When he felt Prussia move to deepen it, he let out a small whine._

_He heard the ex-nation give a low chuckle and the lips against his twitched into a smile. England – getting to his senses and feeling mortified by his reaction – tried to wrench his face away from the other, a furious blush on his face._

"_Stop that," he protested weakly, about to look away. He was stopped by an accidental glance into those red eyes that seemed to shine intensely red as they stared at him – through him – and his breath caught in his throat._

_That was how Prussia claimed another kiss from him, this one rid of its hesitance – a kiss with the barest hints of tongue. A warm, calloused hand rested on his left cheek before it quickly slid to the back of his neck and pressed him closer, deeper into the kiss. He didn't dare breath and his hand unconsciously sought after the ex-nation's jacket, gripping it like a lifeline. _

_It stayed that way for a few seconds before Prussia pulled away, panting softly. England noted dazedly that the other was blushing furiously and, by lord, it was cute and arousing. The hand on his neck pulled back to lightly grip his shoulders and his hand on the other's clothes slowly unraveled and fell onto the other's thighs uselessly._

_When he looked back at this moment, he noticed that he felt very compliant; his usual stiffness had completely slipped from his body. If Prussia had decided to have his way with him at that time, he would probably have allowed the man to go through foreplay – for he still believed he had enough self-restraint to abstain from actually doing it._

_Prussia didn't though._

_What the man did instead was gaze into his half-lidded eyes and ran a hand through his blond locks before pulling away._

"_I should go back," Prussia said with an awkward cough into his hand. The albino rubbed on his cheeks self-consciously, probably trying to will down his own blush. England nodded distractedly, getting up and making his way slowly to the door, the ex-nation following, just an arms away behind him._

_He opened the door mechanically, his gaze on the floor, and stepped aside to let the man pass. There was a pause in his movements before the albino walked out. He didn't immediately close the door and that was what had probably given the German courage to lean in and press his lips on the Englishman's forehead, making the blond finally look up._

"_I…" Prussia began to say, licking his lips distractedly – the action stirring something inside England. "I really, really want to kiss you again."_

_He didn't need to spell it out loud. England knew the other was asking his permission. He felt the awkwardness finally begin to seep in, and his blood practically ingrained itself to his cheeks._

"_No," he finally answered softly. Breathlessly. Prussia's disappointed expression nearly made him take back his words. "Not – not now. You have to work for it."_

_The dazzling smile that appeared on Prussia's face was positively _blinding_ but England mirrored it with his own restrained grimace._

"_Well, see you tomorrow then!" Prussia said with a wave, already stepping away from his room. "Gute nacht!"_

"_Good…Good night to you as well."_

After that, England had spent a good portion of his night questioning his actions and attempted suicide by stuffing his face into the pillow out of embarrassment. He wanted to drown himself in alcohol but he remembered that he needed to wake up early to prepare for the meeting. It wasn't until 3 in the morning that his restless mind finally lulled him into some much needed sleep.

As it was now, he had decided to blame Prussia for the bags under his eyes and his state of disgruntle at having woken up half an hour before the meeting, sending him into a state of panic and flurry. It was hard to act on it though, with his hands gently held in the others and those beautiful eyes staring at him in content and adoration.

'Prussia makes a fine actor,' a subconscious thought passed in his head. 'It is as if he really loves me.'

His thoughts were broken when a silky voice breathed into his ear. "My, my, what's this? It's not always that I see my little rabbit being this _amenable_, if I must say."

England violently shuddered, Goosebumps riding his skin. He pulled away from his seat far enough to turn his head to the Frenchman that had planted both hands on the back of his chair and was towering over him. Their eyes met for a brief moment before those pale blue irises returned to glance into the red eyes of his friend and slowly trailed down to their joined hands. Prussia lightly tugged on it to pull England's attention back to him, making him completely miss the darkened look on France's face and the way those eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He's just charmed by me," Prussia said with a smirk, the hand holding England's tightened, yet not enough to cause discomfort or pain.

"Is he now?" France asked. Without even looking, England knew the other had a perfect eyebrow raised.

"I most certainly am not!" England denied vehemently, wrenching his hand away with a furious blush on his face. A look of pain crossed the albino's face – as if England had slapped him in the face – and he tried not to feel guilty by it. The feeling disappeared when a smirk stretched on the other's face a second later.

"You don't have to be shy about it. I'm just naturally charming," Prussia said, eyeing the Island nation seductively. England felt Goosebumps ride his skin – and naturally, it was not the good kind.

"Don't flatter yourself," England retorted, leaning deeper into his chair, forgetting for a moment that an amused Frenchman was still leaning above him. "I've seen a goat more charming than you."

"You hurt me with your words, my love," Prussia replied after a small hesitation.

Both of France's eyebrows rose this time. On normal circumstances, the albino would have bitten back something with more venom and, even if he couldn't find words to fight back, he definitely wouldn't have accepted the insult sitting down as he was doing now. There was definitely something going on with the other and, glancing down, he knew that England noticed it too.

The green-eyed blond was taken aback. Why had Prussia not risen to his taunt like he usually does? He was at a loss of words. The hundreds of insults and mocking that were usually on the tip of his tongue disappeared in a flash.

"I – I beg your pardon?" he stuttered, not bothering to hide his surprised look. It quickly turned into a scowl when Prussia's smirk widened.

"My, my, Prussia! Have you suddenly developed an infatuation over my little rabbit that you would allow him to get away with insulting you?" France cut in, bringing both hands onto the Brit's shoulders. The action did not go unnoticed by narrowed blood-red eyes.

"It's not an infatuation. I'm in love with him and you're starting to get in my way, France," Prussia replied assertively, glaring daggers at the other. England's face practically exploded with colour at the other's bold statement.

"People don't call trying to get into his pants as 'in love', Prussia," France countered, his eyes just as narrowed and dangerous as the other. "I would know after all, seeing as I'm the country of love."

"Your love is bullshit and frivolous. It's nothing like mine!" the albino retorted, standing up.

"You barely know what true love is!" France shouted, also rising to his fullest height with his fists balled at his side.

"I do so! It's what I feel towards England!"

"You're obviously desperate enough that you'd mistake lust for love!"

"You're the one who does that!"

"As if your obsession over that aristocrat is any different!"

"It's hardly lust! And you're one to talk! You've been pining on England since we were small and yet you never made a move!"

"It's not my fault he's oblivious!"

"You're just not trying hard enough, you fucking pussy!"

"And you can't even differentiate lust and love, you ignorant fool!"

"I'm not ignorant!"

"That's a load of bullshit!"

"If you two don't stop your stream of invectives, I will personally feed you my own bloody bullshit!" England bellowed over their voices. The bickering nations stopped, panting harshly with flushed cheeks. There was silence for a while before France opened his mouth.

He could barely manage a word out when an angry fist landed on the side of his face and he shouted profanities as he crashed into several chairs before falling on his side on the floor. A waitress dropped her tray with a scream while another rushed to the Frenchman's side.

"Don't be mistaken. That was for yesterday, you wine-faced frog!" England gritted out before he turned angrily at the albino, who instinctively backed away. "And _you_…"

"He started it!" Prussia tried to reason, slowly retreating from the pissed off nation. England unexpectedly stuffed his hand into his pocket before retrieving some change and dropping it on the table. With an apology towards the frightened workers and an annoyed glance at France, England made his way to the entrance, tugging an anxious Prussia with him.

…

The North American brothers were openly staring at the scene before them. Even America, who never really gave notice to others, had abandoned his game and held his tongue. Canada had worry lines between his brows as his former colonizer was carefully pulled to his feet by the waitress. The Frenchman thanked them and apologized for his ungraceful behaviour, before making his way to the table he had previously occupied.

France didn't take a seat though.

Instead, he pulled out his wallet and dropped the bill for his half-eaten lunch. He said his goodbyes solemnly and made his way out. A concerned pair of violet eyes continued to stare as France took a left just outside the entrance, going the opposite way England and Prussia had disappeared off to.

"I think I should check up on him," Canada muttered worriedly.

America stared at the turned off game console in his lap while Canada shuffled about, paying his own bill and making his way out of the café. Once he was sure Canada had gone out the entrance, he tugged the chair next to him closer, which had his bag on it, and stowed the game console away. With a sigh, he brought up his hand and waved for the bill.

…

**A/N**: It felt pretty OOC when they were bickering and such. I really am no good at sarcasm and the like so please excuse me for that. Please tell me what you think about this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: When Lies Become Truth

A/N: I took forever again! I'm so sorry. I'm not really a writer so it takes my everything just to piece the words together. I tried playing many scenarios to keep in-character but most of them led to not going anywhere or not working out anyway. So, please treat this out of character-ness as something necessary to keep the story going. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 6: When Lies Become Truth

Prussia wasn't an idiot. At least, not all the time.

England may be dragging him down the road by his hands in furious movements but the tips of his ears were bright pink from embarrassment and Prussia bet his leg that it wasn't only because of the spectacle he and France had made.

He didn't even have to beat his own brain cells to figure out why.

"England," Prussia called, tugging on the hand that held his own.

The island nation stopped and turned to him but very immediately looked away; down to the gray pavements. His bushy brows were curved in with a heavy crease meeting in the center while his lips were pressed tightly together, quivering ever so slightly. His face was impossibly red – bordering dangerously to purple. Without even touching, the German knew the other's face was incredibly warm.

He looked ready to cry and Prussia found this adorable.

"England," he called out to the other again, taking a large step forward that was returned by the other's small retreat. Again, he repeated the name, sounding breathless, as he inched forward.

"You bloody idiot," England gasped out, his voice quivering and was barely over a whisper, lowering his head so that his face was staring at the ground, his messy bangs curtaining his expression from view. "Don't think you can play with my feelings like that!"

"England." The albino was standing right in front of England now, his arms hovering around the other before one of his hands ran up the Englishman's arm and the other slipped from his neck to his cheek. He repeated the name as if it was a mantra as he lightly held the blond's chin and tilted it up.

England wasn't crying though. He was, however, sending the pavement the most venomous scowl he could muster at that time and, when their eyes finally met, attempted to wrench himself away from the German's hold. The red-eyed man had different ideas though, if bringing their bodies closer and connecting their lips rather harshly was any indication to that. It was chaste but it wasn't the end.

"I love you," the albino whispered in between their kisses, over and over again, until England's resisting body gave in and he gripped the back of Prussia's shirt.

England couldn't lie to himself, even if he wanted to. Ever since last night, this devil, worshipping his lips with words of adoration and actions of lust, had made him addicted to his kisses. Be that as it may, he still did not give in completely to the other. He pressed his lips together just as tight and did nothing else to show he was receptive of the other's actions. Prussia, as lost as he was in the feel of the Englishman's body against his, noticed the lack of response and finally pulled away slowly.

The albino's hold on England did not relinquish even when the blond was quick to detach his hands from Prussia's back. Green eyes, hooded by brown eyelashes, were directed to the abstract design on the German's shirt, staring but not actually seeing.

"England," Prussia called the other's name in a breathless voice, as if he had just run a marathon. "What's wrong?"

"I won't allow you to play with my feelings," England bit out, harsher than he had originally intended. Blood-red eyes widened but before Prussia could reply, the blond was already swatting the hand cradling his face away. "France has already found out. That was why we had even decided to do this in the beginning. There's no more need for us to play that game anymore."

If England had been looking at the albino's face, he would have burst out laughing at the confused face the other was showing.

"No… No, no, no! No!" Prussia said desperately. The hand, that was swatted away, grabbed the other's arm in a tight grip, making England grimace painfully. "What are you saying? Weren't you listening when – "

"Enough with your lies!" England shouted, ripping his arm from the other's hold rather forcefully. Prussia could only stare in panic and disbelief. "Drop the act, you unimaginable idiot! There's no need for it now that the cat's out of the bag!"

Before the albino could say anything, England shoved past him and ran down the way they had come.

It was a split second judgment and he was still very much confused but later on, Prussia decided it was probably the best decision he had made in that century.

For he had ran after the blond.

…

All America wanted was to get back to his game. He was just one step away from finishing that level and it was definitely noted down under the 'very-important-must-be-done-quickly list' in his head. Mind you, America rarely put forth pen on paper to scribble down the things he needed to do because he believed he had powerful memory. England often told him otherwise, with the tone of that of a parent berating their prankster of a child, but he had learnt enough to know that England is delusional and just has too much pride to admit that he, America, is better and on many levels of awesome than he could ever be.

In fact, America should do it right now. He should take out his game console and finish that level that he had been dying to complete.

He should. Yup, he really should. There's nothing stopping him. No meetings, no dates and nothing planned for this evening – except for a call to his boss later tonight. So, what was it that is keeping him from something that he is most determined to do?

For the umpteenth time since he had left the café, America took out his mobile phone and checked it. There had been no new messages or incoming calls. To any outsider, it would appear as if this listless young man was waiting for someone to contact him. The truth was, however, that America was gathering courage to contact someone.

It was absurd.

He, the world's number 1 superhero who could probably make an ox ballet, was scared of giving someone a call. No, he wasn't scared, just nervous. If he were to call, what should he say? If he were to resort to texting, what should he write?

America shook his head in hopes of clearing some nerves away. It wasn't like he was about to contact someone special to him. He just wanted to know what was wrong with the person. In fact, he should just give up on calling altogether and instead just wander down to the other's hotel room all chummy and treat him like always. It would annoy them but he can be confident that that much would help ease his tension. The feeling of familiarity is always a cure to anyone who felt like something life-changing had occurred.

And to England, the person who he had spent a better part of his afternoon thinking about contacting, was sure to enjoy it – even if he would grumble and grunt in annoyance. America hoped so because he, himself, could not fathom how odd it would feel to suddenly be confessed at by – not one – but two of his friends (that can also closely be called his rival). Not even directly, to boot.

With that thought in mind, America stood up from the bench he had rested on after leaving the café and made to walk towards the general direction of the hotel. He barely took two steps when something whizzed past him; something in the form of a man shorter than him with hair the colour of wheat and eyebrows thicker than a caterpillar.

It took him a few seconds to collect enough sense to realize it was England but before he could call out, a second blur knocked into his side, making him stumble in his steps. An apology was not offered as the man who had walked into him barely gave him a second glance, so very intent on chasing the Englishman. It pissed America off but he could forgive something like that. He wasn't so petty that he'd keep a grudge on a man who clearly didn't have good eyesight – if bumping into someone as big as him was any proof of that. He was allowed to pout at least.

It clicked later on, as the two running form quickly became pinprick sizes due to their distance, that it was Prussia who was chasing after England.

"Maybe I should chase after him?" He asked no one in particular, crossing his arms and tilting his head.

…

The sound of the shutter going off was calming to him and he couldn't help but take a few more shots of the little children playing by the marble fountain that could be found in the hotel lobby. It was such a cute sight that he couldn't find it in him to stop his fingers from abusing the shutter button of his camera.

There was nothing else he could do anyway. Not with his companions still not present.

Japan straightened up slowly, for fear of cracking his back too badly. He swept his eyes through the entirety of the lobby before resting on the closed doors of the elevators.

It had been Italy's idea to have dinner together after a few sightseeing. Things had been hectic in their respective homes that it had been so very long since the last time he had been able to properly hang out with the bubbly Italian and the stoic German. A break in between their meetings had been a good opportunity to do so and Italy was quick to jump on that idea. Japan had, admittedly, made different plans the day before but he just could not stand the crestfallen look on Italy's face when he had been about to object to their outing. Germany was quick to catch on that the Asian nation had other plans and so suggested a short trip around town and dinner together before they would all be left to their own devices. Japan could not have been more thankful.

Finding a chair, Japan took a seat and carefully set his camera on his lap. He was about to let his mind wonder about the interesting places he had seen in the travel brochure when the door to the hotel burst open and shouts could be heard coming in. He looked up in alert, as did everyone in the lobby.

"Stop chasing after me!" A livid but familiar voice boomed across the vast hall and bounced off the walls.

"If you would just stop and hear me out, I wouldn't have needed to run after you through the whole fucking town!" Another familiar voice retorted, this one sounding more desperate than he was angry.

Japan peered from his seat, hidden by a conveniently placed potted plant, and saw England rushing towards the elevator before furiously pressing the button to go up. Closely following behind him was Prussia looking just as flushed and heaving for breath as England was. The hotel personnel could be seen edging nearer to calm the two customers. England, always one to keep his gentleman image up, apologized for his rude behaviour but still argued heatedly with the albino, albeit in a lower tone.

"I don't want to hear your lies anymore!" hissed the green-eyed man, glaring daggers at the other. He was persistently not looking at Prussia's face even when the other was dancing around him to get his attention.

"I told you, they're not lies! Why won't you believe me?" Prussia wasn't doing his best to keep their conversation private, not with his booming voice at least. England looked about ready to murder him then and there. "What do you want me to do to prove my words? I'd do it!"

"Enough!" England burst out in anger, his fists clenched. "This is not an appropriate place to be discussing this matter. We will continue this in the privacy of my room."

Prussia looked so relieved that it was nearly comical and as the elevator dinged to show its arrival, Japan retreated from his tentative spying. He didn't know what had happened between the two of them but he wondered if their fight was a foreshadowing of something worse. Prior to this, he had also witnessed the gentler of the two North America brothers chasing after a defeated looking France.

As he thought about this, another elevator announced its arrival and out of it came his two dinner companions.

"Japan~" A happy voice called out to him.

The camera-wielding nation looked up from his deep contemplation and stood up to bow to the two of them in greeting. He pushed the thoughts of other nations from his mind, opting to think about it later so that he can enjoy the evening spent with Italy and Germany.

…

The sound of the automatic lock sent shivers down his spine as he stood facing the door, knowing Prussia was close behind and was staring at him. He didn't really want to move; he didn't want to turn and face the man and let his heart be shattered and torn.

It was so short. It was so sudden. The thought of him loving Prussia was as ridiculous as the idea of Tony befriending a unicorn. It was impossible. Utterly preposterous.

And there was that little voice in his heart that screamed that he was in denial.

Two pale hands appeared from behind him and pressed on the door, trapping him between a solid chest and the cold door. Hot breath tickled his ear as the hands were brought closer until they hugged him and pulled him into a warm chest.

"Why won't you believe me?" Prussia asked, so worriedly and so earnestly. There were traces of sorrow in his voice that England wanted so badly to trust. "I know I'm not the most honest guy on earth but I would never stoop so low that I'd play with your feelings."

England didn't say anything. He honestly didn't know what to say anymore.

"Is it because of that game to trick everyone?" Prussia asked, making England stiffen. The albino released his hold on the other and turned the Englishman around, ducking his head and peering up to locate those wonderful emerald eyes hidden behind straw-coloured bangs. "I know it was stupid of me to lead you into believing that we were just trying to trick people into thinking we're together but…but honestly, England, I loved you long before that wacky idea came."

Green eyes widened and he finally looked up into the other's blood-red ones. There was a hint of smile on Prussia's face.

"I've known that you had feelings for America for – for shit knows how long! There was no space for anyone else other than that brat in your heart and mind," Prussia continued to say, licking his lips at the end. His thumb nervously kneaded England's arms where he held the other. "I've always wondered what I should do to make you look at me. I wanted you to open up to me, let me love you and you to me."

Prussia's eyes never looked away as he said it, as if breaking their eye contact would result in England pushing him away and remaining skeptical of his words. The emotions that danced on his face had the Briton's breath caught in his throat, a deep flush colouring his cheeks and head pounding with blood. It was the German who was confessing to him but it was he who felt his knees grow weak and butterfly raving madly in his bellies.

"I – I…this – I –"

Speechless. That was the easiest way to describe how England felt at that time. However, it seemed as though Prussia had yet to finish talking.

"That day at the park, I was actually really shocked that you decided to sit down next to me. I was really confused about my feelings for Ita-chan. I was happy for them but I was lonely. I like Ita-chan; he'll always be something special but it's different. I was confused that I could still feel so much happiness for them and bitter at the same time. I told you that it was because of the unrequited love for Ita-chan but it's actually not that. I was jealous of their love."

England inhaled sharply.

"I wanted to experience that with you, England," Prussia continued, his voice so full of hope and happiness. "You sitting and listening to me was heaven-sent and it was a chance I couldn't let go. I hadn't planned at all about that love game but when the opportunity came, I couldn't help but take it. I wanted you to feel loved by me."

Flashes of the sweet things Prussia had done him, the bouquet of flowers, the small card, the kiss, appeared in his mind.

"Y-you weren't serious about those. You didn't bother hiding the fact that it was a game to you. You never stopped reminding me that these are made up feelings!" England bit out, tearing his eyes away from the other. Prussia quickly enveloped him in a firm embrace, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"I was scared," Prussia confessed. His words were a bit muffled but still understandable. "I was scared that you would quickly reject me if you found out about my feelings too soon."

"T-that's bullocks!" England sputtered indignantly; trying to pry the other from him but Prussia was unyielding.

"You would, England. You never spared me a glance before all this. If I had tried to confess to you before letting you open yourself to me, you would have rejected me flat out," Prussia said and the weight of his sorrow seeped out of his words, making England's chest tighten painfully. His unoccupied hands groped air before it shakily grabbed the sides of Prussia's shirt. He inhaled sharply and was about to counter the other when those warm arms that were wrapped around his body tightened and the shoulder that lightly brushed his chin quivered.

Was Prussia crying?

"Why won't you look at me?" the albino asked desperately, his voice low and full of distress. England had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could speak.

"Y – you big idiot!" England bit out, pressing his forehead on the other's shoulder. "There wasn't a single indication that you were remotely interested in me! How could I have known? You're a bloody moron!"

Prussia immediately detached himself from the blond, startling England. In a swift movement, he cupped the flushed cheeks and tipped it up so that he could stare into the green eyes. There was an odd sort of glint in those shiny red eyes; tears that hadn't spilled yet.

"You know now! Does that mean – you mean that I – we – does it mean that you will…" Prussia babbled, his face glowing with hope that made the butterflies in England's stomach go crazy. He left the sentence hanging, too afraid to get his hopes up as he pleaded to the other with his eyes. The blond's breath caught painfully in his throat. His thoughts were all a muddle.

It was too fast. He wanted more time to come to term with his feelings. He needed to –

"Yes," England breathed out, his voice as soft as a whisper but Prussia heard it. Despite the intense ringing in his ears, he heard it loud and clear – as if that simple word was the only sound that existed between them at the moment.

"England…" Prussia exhaled in relief before, once again, embracing the man tightly. "England…England, England, England. Oh gott, England. I love you so much."

…

A/N: So, it's out! This was supposed to be the last chapter but I think I'll just leave it like this. So the next one will be the last one~ I'm sorry to say, I'm thinking of keeping this story at its current rating since I'm not sure I'm talented enough to write smut scenes. I could give it a try if some of you want me to ^^


End file.
